


101 Years of Breaking

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all the time in the world, so he wasn't all that worried at first, but never has he thought the boy would test his patience as much as he had done. Still, in the grand scheme of things, a century wasn't as much as it had felt like with all the struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Years of Breaking

They had all the time in the world, so he wasn't all that worried at first, but never has he thought the boy would test his patience as much as he had done. Still, in the grand scheme of things, a century wasn't as much as it had felt like with all the struggles.

Harry had fought valiantly against him for many years after his capture. He had known what he was, and with that knowledge he had attempted to end his Lord's life by letting himself be killed, but he had known something wasn’t right when the brave young Gryffindor, so full of fight, laid down his wand and asked for death. So he had ripped the truth from his mind and what he found had been a delight!

5 years it took Harry after that to learn that attacking was only going to cause him pain.

10 more years before he learned the same for fighting back.

Learning to feel pleasure from the things that were being done to him went quicker, because the body is more resilient than the mind, more adaptable. Survival instinct came first and it told Harry to move with the thrusts, to spread his legs wider instead of trying to close them and struggle.

59 years went by before he finally gave up on trying to escape.

80 years in total before he accepted that this would be all he would ever know for the remainder of eternity.

100 years before he realised that the outside world had already forgotten him.

He broke. Finally and completely broken. Voldemort had taken great pleasure in reaping the reward, thrusting savagely into the pliant body underneath him again and again for so many times it took for both of them to pass out from exhaustion. The next day, he did it all over again, uncaring the boy wasn't fully healed yet. Harry didn't complain even though he had to be in agony the entire time and a few small tears escaped those dulled green eyes.

After that, the boy had changed. Gone from lively and defensive to a meek, glassy eyed puppet he could position however he wanted.

At last he had learned obedience. He listened closely to every word his master spoke and treated them like the higher truth they were. Any order was immediately fulfilled and at night, the boy rode his cock for hours without a pause, moaning and crying like a well-trained whore. He took his punishments without question and begged for forgiveness even though he never did anything to deserve the harsh pain, and even though he knew begging wouldn't help him at all.

He was the perfect slave and Voldemort loved it.

1 year was all it took for the self-proclaimed Emperor of the European Wizarding World to realise it was not what he wanted from Harry at all.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [101 years and 2 months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627546) by [Withmaximumeffort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmaximumeffort/pseuds/Withmaximumeffort)




End file.
